Payments for retail items may be associated with a loyalty program. As such, the user with the loyalty program may earn loyalty rewards for such purchases and may also redeem loyalty rewards for various other retail items. Additionally, marketing is involved to enhance conversion and to build brand loyalty.
However, various disparate parties are involved in the payments, loyalty program and marketing. For example, a first party may process the payments, a second party provides for the loyalty program, and a third party provides for the marketing, and the fourth party is the retailer of the goods purchased. Many of these parties may have competing interests or may have no interest in providing the features/functionality that is provided by other parties. Moreover, the payments, loyalty program and marketing are provided on disparate platforms.